Castillos de aire
by Fireeflower
Summary: " Sabían que jamás se volverían a ver, sabían que sería la ultima conversación pero... Solo una vez se atreverían a soñar...Lastima que un castillo de aire cuesta poco construirlo y que fácil es su destruirlo." ¡Feliz cumpleaños Agatha.


**Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Agatha<strong>, ¿cómo estás? ¿Más vieja? Nah, la cosa es que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños (un poquitín retrasado)pero aquí está mi regalo para ti. Me costó un montón para poder terminarlo, me di golpes contra la pared pues tenía tiempo que no escribía de esta pareja (y bien sabe el foro que me la pase maldiciendo para terminarlo) si tuviera huevos diría que me costó uno pero tengo ovarios así que...Bueno, tú me entiendes. Eres una chica linda y desmadrosa (cabe destacar) y gracias a ti me he vuelto mala " muajaja ya veo porno (?)

¡Que va! Pero me has pervertido con tu tumblr u.u y me gusta.

Espero que te guste.

Quiero agradecer a Madame...¡Arh, joder! a **Morgaine la Chistera** por su orientación hacia los escenarios y darme ideas.

A mi querida y sensual beta, **bruxi**. Por que tiene una paciencia tan infinita conmigo que me sorprende de que no me haya aventado por la borda o.o

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tanto como Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko. Listo ahora sin más...<strong>

"_¡Que poco cuesta construir castillos en el aire y que cara es su destrucción!"._

Kagura se inclinó mirando el gran vacío; quién diría que en la profundidad de aquella obscuridad se encontraba su creador regenerándose, quitando las debilidades que podía tener, los sentimientos que acostumbraba a cargar con la esencia humana de Onigumo. Lo curioso era que su gran escondite no era nada más que un maldito monte purificador de demonios.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Monte de las Ánimas.

Bufó, molesta, sentándose en el barandal de madera y gruñendo por lo bajo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? Era aburrido, era detestable, odiaba esto. ¿Lo peor? No poder salir ni para tomar el maldito sol, solo porque debía cuidar al engendro de su creador.

—Jódete, Naraku, donde quiera que estés.

—Bonito vocabulario. —La voz de Bankotsu resonó en el lugar. Kagura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y con cierta malicia abrió un poco su abanico. El gran guerrero se detuvo por un segundo y rio, le importaba poco la amenaza silenciosa de aquella hembra, de hecho eso le seducía. Tenía tiempo que la conocía, la primera vez fue una batalla en uno de los túneles del monte, pensaba que era una simple demonio pero al darse cuenta de que solo era la "chica de Naraku" todo se volvía más interesante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil?—preguntó la dama de los vientos antes de cerrar de golpe su abanico y colocárselo en la barbilla, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro—. ¿No tienes un grupo de ineptos que exterminar?

—No me digas qué hacer, querida; por lo que sé, solo Naraku puede darme órdenes y tú no tienes la altura para mandarme—rezongó el hombre apoyando su espalda en el balcón de madera que tenía a Kagura sentada—. Aunque, si quieres, puedes ordenarme para hacer otras cosas…—Una mano juguetona caminó por el balcón e intentó acariciar la fina tela del kimono de ella—…Claro, si tú quieres.

—No seas idiota. —Le dirigió una mirada mortífera y Bankotsu se detuvo—. ¿Acaso quieres morir?—inquirió la mujer antes de abrir su abanico de golpe. El mercenario rio con ganas y dejó la mano que tenía ya en el muslo de la demonio.

—¿Por segunda vez? No, gracias. —Negó con la cabeza mostrando esa sonrisa de seductor que poseía. Sinceramente, le atraía desde hace tiempo, esa actitud altanera lo volvía loco. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer así tan… Sensual. Claro, no era una humana pero sentía esa atracción, ¿sería lujuria acaso? Sonrió malvadamente, ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con una demonio?

—¿Qué me miras?—Kagura lo desafió mostrando sus colmillos—. ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer? ¿O simplemente tu cerebro no funciona bien?

Bankostsu roló los ojos y se centró en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Claro, llámenlo pervertido. Quince años sin follar le estaban atormentando, aunque para ser precisos mirar a esa mujer era un hermoso pasatiempo además de intentar hablar con ella, aunque al final terminara con espada en mano y tratar de sobrevivir con esas cuchillas. ¿Por qué seguía aquí? Era altanera, burlona y caprichosa, incluso era bastante fuerte para ser una simple hembra, ¿por qué carajos seguía las órdenes de aquel ser?

—¿Por qué no mandas todo a la mierda?—La demonio parpadeó con sorpresa. Esperaba una respuesta mordaz, no una pregunta idiota aunque claro, debía esperárselo, el muy imbécil siempre decía algo inesperado… O estúpido—. ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas?, puedes mandar a la mierda a Naraku, la perla… Todo… ¿Por qué no te vas?

Ella arqueó una ceja ante tales preguntas. ¿Por qué ahora a él le interesaba eso? Debía decir algo concreto, algo como: _¿qué mierda te importa?_ Pero por el resultado de su soledad y al mismo tiempo debilidad ante esas cuestiones, su anhelo habló por ella y dijo:

—No puedo. Naraku tiene mi corazón. —Desvió su mirar hacía el agujero oscuro donde el bastardo de su creador se recuperaba en las profundidades de la tierra—. Y aunque lo tuviera no puedo salir. Si saco un maldito pie muero purificada. ¿Suficiente información, imbécil?—Bankotsu cambió de postura, era la primera vez que tenía una charla civilizada con ella, sin intentos de asesinato. Por un segundo no sabía ya que decir.

—Entonces eres una prisionera.

El movimiento fue veloz, Bankotsu maniobró tomando su espada para protegerse de las cuchillas que salían del abanico, estas chocaron con su espada y rebotaron en el mismo barandal de madera, destruyéndolo y así perdiéndose entre la negrura del vacío.

—No soy una prisionera idiota—gruñó Kagura. El hombre bajó la espada y alzó las manos—. Así que si quieres valorar tu mísera vida más vale que te largues de aquí.

El hombre suspiró y soltó una risa.

—¿Solo eso te impide? ¿Tu corazón?—preguntó, ahora alejándose de la estructura desecha de madera. Kagura apretó su abanico y se cuestionó el volver a mandar al infierno a aquel guerrero, pero algo la detuvo.

_¿Solo eso te impide? ¿Tu corazón? _

Bajó los brazos y bufó molesta.

¿Solo era eso? ¿El jodido órgano? Frunció sus labios mirando el suelo. Bien, de alguna manera su vida siempre había sido una mierda, siempre había estado atada de manos y pies, pero ¿qué era lo que le detenía? Su corazón, vale, ¿pero qué más?

_No podrás escapar de mi, Kagura._

Apretó la mandíbula.

Aunque huyera, aunque se escondiera en lo más profundo de la tierra, incluso en el infierno mismo, nunca sería libre. Jamás. ¿Acaso la libertad se basa en huir? Y si así fuera… ¿qué precio debía pagar? Después de todo ella era una simple extensión. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar que Naraku podía reintegrarla en su cuerpo, la simple idea de permanecer otra vez en el cuerpo del idiota la hizo enfurecer.

—¿Por qué tan muda?—Alzó su rojiza vista y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Dónde se fue tu espíritu de lucha?—La sonrisa burlona del mercenario la molestó.

—Vete a la mierda, Bankotsu—exclamó la mujer, irguiéndose y dándole la espalda. Quería irse lejos, si es posible de un maldito acosador que intentaba hacerle recordar el por qué su vida era un infierno y todo lo que seguramente podría pasar.

—¿Es por Naraku, verdad?—Kagura se detuvo y volteó a verlo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Bankotsu la alcanzó olvidando por completo su fiel espada en el suelo—. Si mal no recuerdo tú eres algo de él ¿no?—La demonio roló los ojos volviendo a caminar—. ¿No será que te gusta tanto acostarte con él que no tienes las jodidas ganas de escaparte?—Eso la detuvo en seco. Apretó su abanico y volvió su vista a él pero cuando lo hizo las ganas de castrarlo se fueron. Lo ojos de Bankotsu habían cambiado, levemente, incluso cualquier persona no se daría cuenta ante tal cambio pero no para ella. Brillaban, pero no esa clase de un brillo humano, era diferente… ¿Ira? , ¿enojo?,¿celos?

—¿Qué? ¿Celos?—preguntó desafiante, curvando sus labios haciendo una fina sonrisa, casi perfecta.

—Mmm sí—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara_—. _Quiero también acostarme contigo—comentó. El mercenario la miraba de arriba abajo.

_¿Qué era esa necesidad?_ Había violado a mujeres, había tenido todo lo que él quería, pero ¿por qué con ella se mostraba tan diferente?

—Mi corazón lo posee Naraku, pero aunque lo tuviera siempre me acosaría el muy maldito. Nunca me dejaría en paz, como tú—confesó jugueteando con su abanico—. Por eso no puedo huir, por más que quisiera… Él tiene todas las de ganar. —El mercenario abrió más sus ojos. Era increíble ver a aquella mujer mostrando un lado débil; se sintió dichoso. No cualquiera llegaba tan lejos—. Ahora… ¿Me dejarás de andar jodiendo mi paciencia?

—Si yo asesinara a Naraku, ¿te irías conmigo?—Kagura abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste?

—Si lo asesino no habrá nadie quien te pueda acosar, claro, excepto yo—dijo sonriente, mostrando esa blancura. La demonio parpadeó, perpleja.

—Eres un cadáver, idiota—negó con la cabeza Kagura, intentando encontrar una explicación de la falta de cerebro de su acompañante.

—Entonces asesinaré a ese imbécil de Inuyasha, mataré al bastardo de Naraku y tendrás tu corazón—sentenció el guerrero tomando su fiel espalda y colocándosela en el hombro—. Así cuando te lo entregue, tendrás que pagarme con otra cosa. —Bankotsu volvió su rostro, su mirada abarcaba todo el cuerpo de Kagura; por su parte, la mujer alzó su rostro con una sonrisa burlona, ¿acaso estaba imbécil el hombre? Por la seguridad de su voz parecía más una promesa que una simple propuesta—. ¿Te parece?

—¿Y crees que acabarás con él?—preguntó curiosa mostrando ese aire de superioridad; cruzó una pierna esperando una reacción por parte de él—. Solo eres un cadáver con fragmentos.

—No me subestimes, Kagura, te aseguro que lo mataré y cuando tenga tu dichoso corazón me pagaras con un buen polvo. —La mujer dejo de sonreír—. Eso o te quedas conmigo… ¿qué dices?

El silencio perduró unos segundos. Kagura miró de reojo para aquel líder, ¿qué carajos estaba preguntando? A veces le sorprendía los niveles de idiotez de su acompañante.

—Un simple polvo—soltó la demonio encogiéndose de hombros. Bankotsu bajo su mirar formando una mueca y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué?—preguntó la doncella mirando la expresión del rostro de Bankotsu—. ¿Decepcionado por que no quise quedarme contigo?

El líder de los siete guerreros sonrió con malicia y de un solo movimiento arrinconó a la mujer contra la pared de aquella cueva, podían escucharse el gemir de los monstruos queriendo pasar y devorar al hombre que desprendía el olor a cadáver. Los ojos carmesí miraron a los azules, Kagura quiso zafarse y este la apretó más con su cuerpo, pudo sentir como sus pechos eran aplastados por la armadura de él.

—Tú sí que en verdad quieres morir—dijo, apretando el abanico que traía consigo.

—Digamos que… Solo quiero una muestra de lo que me darás cuando vuelva otra vez aquí—susurró el hombre despacio, su sonrisa aun no desaparecía y con una mano tocó la mejilla femenina—. Solo eso, una muestra.

La tomó del mentón con fuerza, aprisionando con una sola mano los brazos de ella arriba de su cabeza. Kagura lo miró desafiante, con odio incluso, pero él se encogió de hombros. Probar esos labios, solo eso quería, ¿qué malo había en ello? El deseo era abrasador y cada centímetro que se acercaba su cuerpo se estremecía.

Tal vez no era lujuria después de todo.

—Morirás, ¿lo sabías?—Eso lo detuvo unos segundos. Alzó su vista, Kagura estaba mirándolo fijamente, era difícil expresar aquella mirada. El carmín brillaba pero no con ese brillo de lujuria, ni mucho menos de ira, era otra cosa… Indescifrable, latente, nostálgica… ¿Era tristeza?—. No te hagas castillos en el aire.

—Sí que sabes mandar a la mierda el deseo de un hombre, ¿verdad?—Bankotsu la soltó enfuscado, tomando su espada que había sido abandonada en el piso—.Voy a volver, Kagura, es una promesa. Así que más te vale prepararte.

No volteó a mirarla, no quiso hacerlo, le restaba importancia la mirada de aquella mujer, pero si era así… ¿Por qué esa necesidad de abrazarla? Carraspeó, molesto, apartando la neblina de emociones, y sin más empezó a caminar dejando a una Kagura arrinconada contra la pared. La doncella no dijo ya nada, ¿qué podía decir? Era realista, sabía que aquel humano iba a morir y hacerle simples promesas tontas no era algo con que le gustaba. Sobre todo prometiéndole que iba a volver, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados.

La silueta de Bankotsu comenzaba a desvanecerse entre las penumbras.

Y un puto pinchazo habitó en su pecho. Donde según dicen que ahí debía estar el corazón.

Tal vez fue porque iba a burlarse de él, tal vez era porque iba extrañar las conversaciones con él, o porque simplemente quiso hacerlo. Sea cual haya sido la cuestión dio el impulso de que avanzara unos pasos y musitara unas palabras que ni siquiera creyó ser capaz de decir alguna vez en su puta vida.

—Si es verdad lo que dices… Tal vez puede que me quede contigo.

Bankotsu no dijo nada, ni siquiera se detuvo, pues sabía con certeza que iba a morir, y sonrió satisfecho.

Porque Kagura acababa de hacer un castillo de aire… Y él formaba gran parte de esa ilusión. Lástima era que ninguno de los dos jamás se volvieron a ver, ni mucho menos a compartir ese castillo que tan poco les costó hacer.

Pero que bien les pasó factura al ser destruido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Como dije me costó un puto ovario!<strong>

Me costó un poco pero poco a poco vi la luz para finalizar el regalo, sé que es un poco corto a comparación de lo que haces pero me gustó mucho hacerlo para ti. Un beso hija del mal y sigue como eres. Nunca jamás cambies.

¿Y ustedes que leen? ¿Un review? Por que si me agregan a favoritos sin comentar es como si me agarran un teta y salir corriendo como nena desquiciada.

* * *

><p>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.<strong>


End file.
